plants_vs_zombiez_garden_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Centurion
The Centurion is a Super Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He has 125 health and uses his Flame Bolt as his primary weapon. He was added in the Legends of the Lawn DLC and he is the Foot Soldier's fire variant. Description The Centurion Zombie is a legendary hero, and champion of countless battles. Or so he'd have you believe... The truth is, he bought his armor from a costume shop, his helmet is made out of an old broom, and his cape? Just some drapes he ripped off the wall. Primary weapon *The base damage in close range is 14 and critical is 17 *The base damage in mid-range is 10 and critical is 15 *The base damage in long range is 8 and critical is 10 *The weapon deals no splash damage *The weapon has a fire effect, which burns players it hits and deals 5 damage per second to them for 4 seconds *The ammo per clip is 14 *The reload time is 2.4 seconds *The projectile speed is slow *The weapon is semi-auto *The bloom is medium Abilities ZPG The ZPG is a large rocket that the Foot Soldier can fire at plants. It is very powerful and explodes on impact. It causes 175 damage to any plant it hits directly. Rocket Jump The Foot Soldier uses his rocket jump to blast upwards into the sky, making him able to reach high areas he can shoot from. Zombie Stink Cloud The Foot Soldier throws a small purple grenade which bursts into a Zombie Stink Cloud on impact. It is a large purple cloud which both blinds and hurts plants, making it useful for making it hard for plants to defend a certain area. Multi-Rocket An alternative of the ZPG. The Foot Soldier releases four small rockets in front of him, which all do less damage than the ZPG, but more can be shot at once, making a bigger range available. Rocket Leap An alternative of Rocket Jump. Instead of launching up into the air, the Foot Soldier launches himself forwards, making him able to quickly enter and exit a situation, get on a bit higher areas, and two can be stockpiled at a time. Super Stink Cloud An alternative of the Zombie Stink Cloud. The Foot Solider throws a small purple grenade which explodes into a Super Stink Cloud. It is smaller than the normal Zombie Stink Cloud, and doesn't last as long as its counterpart, but it does more damage to plants inside it. Weapon Upgrades Oven Mitts Without the constant threat of burnt fingers, the Centurion's reload speeds have been improved. Better Stacking More efficient charcoal-stacking techniques allow for more shots in every clip. BBQ Starter Dousing each piece of charcoal in liquid BBQ starter results in hotter shots, and more damage! Trivia *Centurion and Paleontologist are the last two characters added to complete the fire set *Centurion, Super Commando and Painter are the only characters to use crossbows *He has the second lowest Foot Soldier variant ammo, with the first lowest being from the Tank Commander *Centurion is the only Foot Soldier variant to have one word in his name *Centurion and Camo Ranger are the only Foot Soldier variants to have two shoes Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier Variants Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Legends of the Lawn DLC Features Category:Fire Variants